Feliz cumpleaños, Chii
by Daria
Summary: Ya hace un año que Hideki encontró a Chii y celebran su fiesta de cumpleaños. Uno de los regalos llevará a una importante decisión que antes ni se hubieran planteado. ¡Dejen Reviews!


**Feliz cumpleaños, Chii **

- ¡Ya estoy en casa, Chii!

Hideki, el dueño o, mejor dicho, el que pagaba el alquiler, de aquel apartamento, acababa de llegar a casa después de una dura sesión de exámenes finales.

- Bienvenido a casa, Hideki.

Chii, la persocon que había vivido durante un año con Hideki, se le tiró a los brazos. Había hecho eso siempre desde que lo conoció y el chico seguía sonrojándose como la primera vez que le abrazó.

- Chii, por fin he terminado mis exámenes. ¡Soy libre! Además, hoy es un día especial para ti y para mí.

- ¿Chii?

Chii no tenía ni idea de que podía ser ese día especial pero le miró buscando una respuesta a sus interrogantes. Además, se soltó de Hideki.

- Sí, Chii, ¡hoy hace un año que nos conocimos! Este día del año pasado te encontré en la calle, envuelta con aquellos papeles en la basura. Y te activé. – en este punto, Hideki se sonrojó levemente - ¡Han pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

- ¡Chii!

- Ya he enviado las invitaciones para tu cumpleaños. He enviado una a la casera, otra a Minoru y Yuzuki, otra a Shimbo y a Shimizu-sensei, y otra más a Yumi y al señor Ueda, sin olvidar a Sumomo y Kotoko. También le dije a la casera que les diera invitaciones a Zima y Dita pero no sé si querrán venir.

- Chii...gracias, Hideki. – dijo Chii volviendo a tirarse sobre Hideki.

Hideki no dijo nada pero volvió a sonrojarse.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Es el cumpleaños de Chii!, si se puede llamar así. Tenemos que ir. Seguro que no se esperan la noticia que tenemos que darles, ¿verdad, Takako?

- No se lo imaginan... – contestó la profesora, besando a Shimbo.

- Yuzuki, ¿dices que has recibido una invitación de Motosuwa? A ver, conéctalo.

- _¡Hola, Minoru y Yuzuki! Soy yo, Hideki. Esta es una invitación al cumpleaños de Chii. Ya sabéis, hace un año que la activé. Será mañana por la tarde en el apartamento. ¡No olvidéis los regalos para Chii! ¡Esperamos que vengáis! PIIP PIIP..._

- Regalos...¡Yuzuki!

- ¿Sí, amo?

- ¡Vamos de compras! ¡A buscar algo para Chii! Será difícil buscar algo para una persocon...

- Hoy ya hace un año que Elda, que ahora se llama Chii, fue activada. Durante todo este año han pasado muchas cosas pero la más importante es que nuestra Elda ha encontrado "la persona que sólo le quiere a ella, su persona especial". Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo para poderla ver, cariño. Parece que ella es feliz. – comentaba Chitose Hibiya, la casera. – Me alegro mucho. Además, el chico es buen chaval...Ahora creo que es el momento de regalarla aquello que hicimos para su primer cumpleaños junto a su persona "especial"...

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chii. La verdad es que me ayudó mucho en la pastelería y, además, ambos Chii y Hideki ayudaron a que nos reconciliáramos. Les debemos mucho.

- Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a comprarle un regalo! – dijo animada Yumi cogiendo de la mano al señor Ueda.

- ¡Nosotros también tenemos que ir, Kotoko! – dijo "entusiasmada" el persocon de Shimbo, Sumomo.

- Yo paso. – dijo indiferente Kotoko.

- Pero...¡tenemos que ir! ¡Chii es nuestra amiga!

- Vale, vale...

- Zima...¿vamos?

- ¿Por qué no? Veremos si Chii sigue siendo feliz.

- Vale... – dijo Dita dejándose acariciar el pelo por Zima.

El día siguiente, en el apartamento de Hideki...

- Ahora empezarán a llegar todos los invitados a tu cumpleaños, Chii. Y te traerán regalos. Yo también tengo uno para ti, Chii.

- ¿Chii? ¿Un regalo...para Chii? – preguntó Chii mirando a Hideki.

- Sí, Chii, un regalo...

- ¡Hideki! – dijo feliz Chii abalanzándose sobre Hideki, con el correspondiente sonrojo por ello.

- ¡Hola, Hideki, Chii! – dijo Shimbo al llegar al apartamento, la puerta del cual estaba abierta para recibir a los invitados. – Hideki, ¿ya no eres tan buen chico como antes? Pillín...xD – comentó Shimbo mirando a Chii y Hideki tirados en el suelo.

- ¿De qué hablas Shimbo? – dijo sonrojado – No eres el más indicado para hablar...

- Tienes razón. Pero eso os lo contaré más tarde. – dijo Shimbo guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Qué...quieres decir? – preguntó sorprendido Hideki.

- ¡Hola, Motosuwa! – dijo Minoru, que llegaba con Yuzuki.

- Ah, Minoru y Yuzuki. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Pues sí pero veo que sigues siendo un buen chico...xD

- ... – Hideki volvió a sonrojarse. - ¡Dejad de decirme eso!

- Jajajaja...¿Sempai está enfadado? – preguntó Yumi, que acababa de llegar con el señor Ueda.

- ¡Yumi! ¿Al final habéis venido?

- Sí, ¡aquí estamos! – contestó Yumi cogiendo del brazo a Ueda-san.

- ¡Hola, Motosuwa! He traído comida para la fiesta. – dijo Hibiya, la casera, al llegar – Y, además, han venido también Zima y Dita.

- Hola...-dijo Dita. Zima sólo sonrió.

- ¡Y no olvidéis a Sumomo y Kotoko! – gritó Sumomo llevando arrastrando a Kotoko.

- ¿Kotoko?

- ... – Kotoko no contestó, había sido "chantajeada" por Sumomo o, más bien, obligada.

- Bueno, entonces, ya estamos todos, ¿no?

- Eso parece.

- Chii.

- ¡Pues que empiece la fiesta! – gritó Hideki levantando el brazo derecho.

- ¡Chii! – dijo Chii imitando a Hideki.

- Jajajajaja...parece que Chii no ha cambiado nada...

Después de la llegada de los invitados, todos menos Kotoko, Zima y Dita colocaron la comida en la mesa, también los cubiertos y las servilletas.

- ¡Ya está, todo listo! – dijo Yumi al terminar de poner la última servilleta.

- Entonces...¡a comer la deliciosa comida de la casera! – exclamó entusiasmado Hideki. Hacía varios días que comía poco por los exámenes.

- ¡Chii!

Durante la comida, todos los invitados conversaban animadamente. Zima y Dita hablaban con la casera, al parecer, de algo importante que parecía tener relación con el regalo de cumpleaños de Chii. Yumi y Ueda-san hablaban de los nuevos modelos de persocon junto con Minoru y Yuzuki. Sumomo obligaba a Kotoko a comer a lo que finalmente accedió la resignada persocon. Y, finalmente, Shimizu-sensei y Shimbo querían decir algo a Hideki, mientras Chii miraba a Sumomo y Kotoko.

- Hideki, ha llegado la hora de anunciar una cosa. Escuchad todos. – comenzó Shimbo, a lo que siguió un silencio magistral y la gente miró hacia él – Takako y yo nos vamos a casar.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Shimbo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Pero si apenas tienes 20 años! – gritó Hideki irritado mirando a Shimbo.

- No. Y, además, Takako ya está embarazada. – dijo Shimbo con toda naturalidad.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¡SHIMBOOO! – gritó Hideki agarrando de la camisa a su amigo.

- Hideki, es verdad. Y es el mes que viene la boda. – comentó Shimizu-sensei.

- ¡Felicidades! – dijeron Yumi y Ueda-san, y también Minoru y Yuzuki, y la casera.

- _Supongo que no tendré que ser menos, era mi mejor amigo_. – pensó Hideki – Felicidades...

- Felicidades... – dijo Chii en el mismo tono y con la misma postura que Hideki.

- Gracias a todos .

- Bueno, ¿empezamos con la tarta? – preguntó Hibiya con el cuchillo de partir la tarta en la mano.

- ¡Sí!

Después de comer la tarta, vino el momento de repartir los regalos. El primero fue el de Yumi y el de Ueda-san.

- Toma Chii, este es nuestro regalo. – dijo Ueda-san entregándole a Chii un paquete envuelto con papel púrpura brillante.

- ¿Chii?

- Tienes que cogerlo y quitarle el papel para poder ver el regalo, que es lo que hay dentro.

- Chii...

Chii cogió el paquete y después de un rato (le costó) quitó el papel.

- Chii...son ¿estrellas y lunas? – preguntó Chii mirando el regalo.

- No, Chii. Son moldes con formas de estrellas y lunas para poderte hacer tus propios dulces de la forma en que aprendiste a hacerlos en la pastelería junto con utensilios de cocina.

- ¡Gracias, Ueda-san y Yumi! – dijo Chii mirando contenta a Ueda-san y a Yumi, a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Pero en el último momento recordó que Ueda-san le dijo que sólo tenía que abrazar así a su persona "especial", así que abrazó a Hideki. Y éste se preguntaba por qué le abrazaba si no era él quien le había dado el regalo.

El siguiente fue el de Shimbo y Shimizu-sensei.

- Chii, éste es nuestro regalo. – dijo Shimbo entregándole un paquete de un color verdoso.

- ¡Chii!

- ¿Ropa interior y un bikini? – preguntó Hideki mirando el regalo a punto de sangrar por la nariz.

- Sí porque seguro que no tiene ropa nueva porque te da vergüenza ir a comprársela.

- Hideki, vigila la nariz, que estás sobre el regalo. – dijo entre risas Shimbo.

Después vino el regalo de Minoru y Yuzuki que fue...¡una videoconsola!

- Es que me acuerdo que os gustaba mucho jugar con aquel juego y por eso os lo compré, para que podáis jugar.

- ¡Qué bien! Es aquel juego. Después tenemos que jugar, ¿eh, Chii? – preguntó Hideki mirando a Chii.

Chii, al ver la cara contenta de Hideki, también se puso contenta.

- ¡Chii!

Sumomo y Kotoko o, mejor dicho, sólo Sumomo le regaló su pandereta, para que hicieran los ejercicios a los que la persocon les obligaba.

Y, de los invitados, sólo quedaban Hibiya, Zima y Dita. Y era un regalo especial.

- Chii, nuestro regalo...te lo podemos dar pero tiene una particularidad. Tienes que decidir si realmente lo quieres porque no habrá marcha atrás.

- ¿Chii?

- Verás, Chii, nuestro regalo fue lo último que dejó mi marido. Un regalo para sus Chobits. Si uno de ellos había estado durante un año junto a su persona "especial", podía decidir si quería seguir siendo una persocon o convertirse en humana.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Chii se podrá convertir en humana?

- Si ella quiere sí.

- ¡Hideki! ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Qué te hará más feliz? – preguntó Chii acercándose a Hideki y mirándole.

- Yo ya soy feliz así aunque no seas humana. Yo te quiero así...supongo que, si fueras humana, serías diferente. Y yo no quiero que cambies, quiero que seas siempre tú, Chii. – respondió Hideki mirándola dulcemente.

- ¡Hideki! – dijo feliz Chii abrazándole. – Quiero seguir así, quiero que Hideki siga siendo feliz.

- Entonces mi regalo será otro.

Hibiya le dio a Chii más vestidos de Elda, la antigua Chii.

- Y, ahora, sólo queda mi regalo. – dijo Hideki finalmente. – Al ver todos los regalos pienso que no vale nada lo mío...pero espero que te guste, Chii.

- ¡Chii!

El regalo de Hideki fue la colección en DVD de los libros de "La ciudad sin nadie" (aquellos que le gustaban a Chii, que narraban su historia y la de Hideki) que había sacado a la venta hacía poco Hibiya, porque habían tenido éxito. (Por cierto, ya tenían DVD xD)

- ¡Gracias, Hideki! – le volvió a abrazar al chico.

Y, finalmente, se dio por terminada aquella fiesta de cumpleaños. Los invitados se fueron. Aunque, antes, Minoru se acercó a Hideki y le susurró al oído "Veo que sigues siendo un buen chico y que te has enamorado de tu persocon, aunque te recomendé que no te enamoraras de ella...xD Al fin y al cabo no es tan malo...". Ante aquello Hideki sólo se sonrojó y quedaron solos Chii y Hideki en el apartamento, junto todos los regalos.

Chii cogió los moldes y utensilios y se fue a la cocina. Allí estuvo un buen rato, el mismo que Hideki estuvo para recoger todo lo que había quedado de la fiesta.

Cuando Chii llegó a donde estaba Hideki, ella llevaba una bandeja con dulces que acababa de preparar.

- ¡Mira, Hideki! ¡Te he preparado dulces! Espero que te gusten...

- Chii, gracias

Los dos estuvieron saboreando aquellos dulces caseros. Cuando acabaron, Hideki propuso jugar a la videoconsola nueva. Y así jugaron. También vieron los DVDs.

Después de pasar una hora jugando sin descanso, Hideki dijo que tenía sueño y se puso el pijama. Chii también lo iba a hacer pero, en vez de eso, se puso la ropa interior que le había regalado Shimbo y Shimizu-sensei. Ahora sí que Hideki sangró por la nariz y pidió a Chii que se pusiera el pijama.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta, Hideki? Si te pones muy contento con las revistas de chicas que van así...no lo entiendo... – contestó Chii inocentemente.

- No es que no me guste Chii pero...no tienes que ser como ellas.

- ¿Por qué no? Si eres feliz cuando las miras...¿no eres feliz cuando me miras a mí así?

- Porque...te prefiero si no eres como ellas.

- Entonces...me lo pongo .

Después de ponerse el pijama, se metió bajo la manta junto a Hideki, como siempre.

- Hideki, gracias por mi cumpleaños. Se nota que eres mi persona "especial".

- Chii...

Hideki abrazó a Chii y ella se sorprendió.

- Tú también eres mi persona "especial". Así que no me importa hacer lo que sea para verte sonreír...

- Hideki...

Y así fue como finalizó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chii.

Y ya no importaba que Chii fuera una persocon, ni que no fuera humana. Simplemente, Chii es Chii, y nadie la puede reemplazar.

Chii es única.

- Fin -

¡Hola! La verdad es que éste ha sido mi primer fanfic de Chobits y, seguramente el último, porque tengo muchos planes. Espero que os haya gustado. Después de haber leído todo el manga y visto todos los capítulo quise hacer este fanfic. He intentado hacerlo al estilo de CLAMP pero es bastante difícil imitarlo xD. Ya sabéis, como siempre, comentarios, opiniones, quejas, etc. A mi email o, si no, reviews, que es más cómodo, ¡pero quiero saber vuestra opinión, fans de Chobits! Así que no seas perezosos y, ¡a escribir! 


End file.
